Against the Raging Sea
by kspadawan
Summary: Toothless has realized his true feelings for his boy and has decided to make Hiccup his mate, whether Stoick approves of the decision or not. Now all he has to do is entice the boy to return his affections. Human!Toothless/Hiccup fluff


**Against the Raging Sea**

Summary: Toothless has realized his true feelings for his boy and has decided to make Hiccup his mate, whether Stoick approves of the decision or not. Human!Toothless/Hiccup fluff.

.

Chapter One: A Re-Introduction

.

_Taking a deep breath as he glanced up admiringly at the beautiful starry night sky above him, he steeled himself silently to commit the action that he'd dreamed of performing all of his pathetic life. '_This is it, Hiccup_,' he thought to himself as he squirmed uncomfortably in his dress-clothes. '_It's now or never!_' His determined look faltered slightly as he glanced over at the amassed crowd of large muscles and brawn. While the person he was looking for didn't fit that description – well, for the most part; he had suffered quite a bit even with her playful blows, after all – she still managed to tie his stomach into uneasy knots with a mere glance in his direction. _

_He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. With a mute nod and determined glint shining in his emerald eyes, he took the first few steps forward. As he'd hoped, his confidence spiked rapidly with every footfall. _

_Slipping with relevant ease through the hordes of his fellow Vikings of Berk – apparently his scrawny build really was useful for something after all! Besides being an easy burden for his winged best friend, that is – Hiccup spotted his quarry at last. His eyes lit up triumphantly and, with a cocky grin, maneuvered past the swaying bodies surrounding him, making his way toward the pair of young dancers. Just as the small group of musicians on the raised platform a few yards in the distance switched the upbeat melody they'd been playing for the past few minutes to a slow harmony, he reached them. _

_He cleared his throat, successfully capturing Astrid's attention – and Snotlout's annoyed glare. "Excuse me, miss," he pardoned himself politely in his best imitation of the strapping young man standing next to him, "but may I have this dance?"_

_Astrid, looking even more lovely than usual in her flowing sky-blue dress, smiled shyly at him. "Of course, Hic-" she broke off mid-acceptance, snorting out an amused laugh. _

_He frowned, confused, as his confidence fled him completely. "Astrid, what…?"_

"_Ha ha ha!" Snotlout laughed, pointing below the smaller teen's waist. "Great dress-pants, Dragon-boy!"_

"_Huh?" Hiccup asked as dread pooled in his gut. He glanced downward, knowing he'd regret it but still needing to do so. Eyes widening in embarrassment, his cheeks turned bright red. "Odin's Hammer!" he cursed, hands clenching in his auburn hair as the entire village erupted into peals of mocking laughter. He could have sworn he'd been wearing pants before! Even so, why, oh, WHY was he standing out here in his _underwear_?_

_Swallowing nervously, he bit his lip, glancing around for a break in the mass of people that he could slip through. As his eyes wandered, he spotted his father and his blond blacksmith friend not too far from where he was being humiliated. Gobber sighed, shooting him a sympathetic glance. In his panic, he looked to the leader of the tribe for help and instantly regretted it upon recognizing the familiar look of clear disappointment on Stoick's face. Unwillingly, his eyes filled with unshed tears; could he _never _do anything right?_

_Before the tears could fall, however, there was the thudding sound of the tromping of heavy paws and – as the crowd hurriedly threw themselves out of the way – his best friend was beside him, angling livid, narrowed eyes toward the crowd at large._

"_Toothless!" he shouted, a relieved tone mixing in with the hurt in his voice. The dragon whined softly, recognizing the pain in his boy's voice immediately. Hiccup wasted no time in scrambling onto the Night Fury's back, though his progress was a bit slow due to the hindrance of his prosthetic leg. Securing said limb in place, the small Viking readied Toothless' replicated tail fin for flight. With one final angry snarl at the tribe that had upset his boy, the dragon spread his wings and took off into the night sky. _

_Wrapping his arms around Toothless' neck, Hiccup buried his burning face in the midnight-blue scales miserably. "Thanks, bud," he choked. The Night Fury shot him a deeply concerned look and whimpered consolingly. "If I didn't have you, I…" he trailed off, tightening his arms around his safe haven as his voice broke and the tears that had gathered in his eyes finally fell unhindered…_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiccup gasped in horror as his eyelids flew open and he sat up abruptly in his bed. Breathing hard, the small Viking clutched his chest. Glancing around the dark room confusedly, it took a moment for his troubled mind to catch up to reality but when it did, he exhaled a huge breath, relieved. "It was just a dream," he reassured himself. He mopped the sweat off of his brow with one hand and peeled his blanket away with the other. "What was it Mom always used to say about going to bed with an empty stomach…?" he asked, shaking his head. Though he was sure his hunger wasn't the only reason behind the nightmare – the Festival of Eostre, which was mainly celebrated through dancing, was only a few days away, after all and he'd been dreading it for weeks.

Stomach rumbling hungrily, he tiptoed to the door of his bedroom, smiling over at the dark mass lying on the floor a few feet away. "I'll be right back, bud," he whispered.

Despite his chilling – to him, at least – dream, he found himself smiling brightly as he quietly descended the stairs to the kitchen. He'd missed dinner that night due to a particularly long flight with his best friend. Toothless must have really needed the exercise because he'd steadfastly _refused_ to land, despite the amount of time they'd already spent up in the sky. Not that Hiccup minded, of course. He'd give up food any day in exchange for their time together soaring up in the clouds. After hours of flying, however, Hiccup began to grow antsy; the Night Fury had finally relented but only when Hiccup had mentioned his father's sure anger at him for returning so late. The smile fell from his face momentarily at the memory of what had happened next.

Even though Stoick was immensely grateful that Toothless had saved Hiccup's life six months ago during the terrifying battle against the Green Death, he was still wary around the Night Fury. He didn't approve of the large amount of time that he and the "blue devil" spent together. When they'd gotten back that night, Stoick had screamed until he was hoarse at the dragon, reprimanding him for constantly needing to be with him and acting like his son was the Night Fury's "possession."

Hiccup had done his best to defend his best friend, but Toothless certainly hadn't tried to improve the leader's opinion of him, he remembered with an exasperated exhale. Throughout the whole tirade, the stubborn dragon had glared unflinchingly at the bearded man and – as Hiccup had passed by him with wildly gesturing arms as he passionately argued with his father over the matter – he'd snagged the boy around his waist with one giant paw and dragged him backward until his back was pressed against the dragon's front. The unspoken message had been perfectly clear, Hiccup had noticed through warily squinted eyes, as his father turned an interesting shade of puce.

"_Out!" _he'd snarled, pointing a meaty finger at the door. Then, turning toward the teenager, _"And you! Bed!" _The stubborn dragon had waited a few moments as the burly Viking panted angrily; and then, with a rebellious snort, tightened his front paw securely around Hiccup's waist and carried him up the stairs to his room. With one irritated flick of his tail, he'd slammed the door behind them and promptly curled up on his patch of floor.

"_Um, Toothless?" _Hiccup had asked a moment later, his voice muffled by the wing that had been protectively wrapped around him during the dragon's tantrum. _"My bed's over there, bud."_

Smiling fondly at the last part of his memory, he went rummaging through the cabinets in his kitchen in search of something to satiate his hunger. Selecting a few pieces of dried meat and an apple he placed his midnight-snack on a tray and quickly but silently – the last thing he needed was for his father to catch him – ascended the stairs to his bedroom once again.

Creaking the door open as quietly as he could, he tiptoed the rest of the way in. "Hey, Toothless," he whispered, glancing over at the Night Fury as he crept to his bed. "Want some of my-" he stopped speaking as his jaw went slack in shock and the tray fell from his unresponsive fingers.

The dark shape extended his arm – yes, his _arm_! – and in one swift motion, caught the tray before it could clatter to the floor. As Hiccup continued to stare, the creature placed the food on the small table beside his bed and sauntered toward him, an amused look in his onyx eyes. Stopping a mere two feet from the young Viking, the dark-skinned creature placed his hands on his hips, which were covered, thankfully, by a pair of slacks, and flashed him a devilish grin.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he took in the familiar features of the being standing before him. He was at least a head and a half taller than him, with skin the color of the midnight sky and a lean muscular physique. He didn't appear to have Snotlout's brawn, but Hiccup had no doubt that he was stronger, probably even stronger than his father. A pair of familiar wings protruded from his back and his black hair was long, reaching his mid-back with ease. A quick glance at the floor confirmed the fact that his tail was as long as ever. A low chuckle and smirking lips had Hiccup slowly raising his emerald eyes to meet his. He held his intense gaze for a few moments, mesmerized by the obsidian eyes – which had flecks of a rich red color in them – until he remembered his voice.

"T-Tooth…less…?" he asked.

There was a flash of white teeth as he smiled. "Hello, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You-! How did you -? What- Wha…?" he jabbered on unintelligibly, only to be interrupted by his best friend's laughter.

"I merely decided it was time to show you my other form," he announced cocking his head to the side cheerfully.

"Other form…?" Hiccup trailed off, dazed.

"Like it?" he asked evasively, raising his eyebrows suggestively. No need to tell him the exact reasoning behind his change of form just yet – it was still too soon.

"I…Yeah, I-" he cut himself off, closing his mouth with an audible click and inhaling sharply as he realized what he'd said. As he covered his reddening face with his hands, he missed the moment when the Night Fury's eyes darkened dangerously, arms making a quick jerking motion toward the boy before he could control himself.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about," he smirked, placing his darker hands over his boy's, gently taking them into his own and lowering his arms to his sides. The dragon hadn't let go, however, Hiccup realized too late as he was forced to stumble a bit closer to him to keep his balance.

"Toothless?" he asked.

He smiled gently, reassuringly, down at his boy. "Ah. I believe a formal introduction is in order," he said.

"Introduction? But we already know each other," Hiccup frowned up at him, confused; for more than one reason, he might add, with a quick glance down at their entwined fingers.

"Yes," he smiled fondly at him, recapturing his green-eyed gaze. "You are the boy who managed to maim me and spare my life in one moon's time and I am your dragon," he assessed, ignoring Hiccup's guilty look. "But I am not 'Toothless' in either sense of the word," he said, flashing his teeth in a devilish smirk as if to prove his point. "I am called _Nattraseri_ in my own tongue."

"Nattraseri," Hiccup repeated, sounding the name out slowly.

He nodded, pleased to finally hear his boy speak his true name.

"Oh," Hiccup averted his eyes. "I'm sorry to have called you something so lame for almost a year, then."

He was surprised to hear him laugh. "Don't apologize, Hiccup," he said, squeezing his boy's hands and prompting him to look up again. "I thought it was cute," he reassured him.

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yes," he nodded.

The young Viking opened his mouth to say something else, only to flush in embarrassment as his stomach rumbled loudly. Nattraseri laughed. "Hungry?" he asked, releasing the boy's hands and reaching for the tray of food he'd set aside.

Hiccup accepted it with a pout and sat down on his bed. "I missed dinner."

The Night Fury nodded, seating himself beside him. "I did keep you out late," he admitted, stealing a piece of meat from his plate.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Now you admit it. If you'd only acted _somewhat _repentant toward my father-"

The dragon snorted. "He'd what, start to like me?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I think I'll survive without his approval."

"But, Tooth-Nattraseri," he corrected himself with a slight shake of his head. This was all happening too fast! First, Toothless turned into some insanely attractive – er, to the girls, probably, ahem – winged human and now he had to call him something completely different than what he'd affectionately labeled him when they first became friends? 'Too fast' was an understatement! "He-"

Nattraseri silenced him with one smoldering look. "You're all I need, Hiccup."

Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Hiccup fought against the blush that he knew was coating his cheeks. "But, he thinks that _you _think that you…own…" he trailed off, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as his best friend flashed him a rakish smirk. Taking his hand into his darker one, Nattraseri held his gaze as he brought the pale fingers up to press against his lips.

"You are referring to this evening, when he accused me of believing that you are my 'possession.'"

Hiccup nodded mutely with a dry swallow.

"But you are," he said, as if this were infinitely obvious. He continued, ignoring the boy's reddened cheeks. "You are as much mine as I am yours," he declared, looking deeply into his widened emerald eyes. "And considering that I belong to you _completely_, Hiccup, I believe it is only fair that I get owner's bragging rights, as well," he finished, smirking triumphantly as his sensitive ears took in the boy's labored breathing and rapidly pounding heart. Leaning forward, he wasn't quite able to mask the darkening look in his eyes as he nuzzled his boy's neck gently. When Hiccup didn't protest – much to the dragon's surprise and delight – he decided to risk being more forward. Opening his mouth, he grazed his teeth in a feather-light touch against his sensitive skin.

"_Ah_!" Hiccup whimpered as his eyelids fluttered to a close.

Nattraseri's lips slowly traced a path upward to his ear, relishing in the little gasps his boy wasn't quite able to stifle. "Isn't that right, Hiccup?" he asked huskily.

"Y-yes," he answered breathily.

"Hmm," he smiled against his cheek. "Good." He sat back again, grinning victoriously. "And now, bedtime," he ordered, taking the tray from his boy and setting it back on the table, ignoring the confusedly dazed look in his emerald eyes. Hiccup nodded dumbly, crawling back under the covers sleepily, too drained to even think to question his dragon's questionable actions. He smiled tiredly as Nattraseri tucked him in, only to frown a moment later as the dragon settled himself back on the freezing floor.

"Na'ri?" he asked, sitting up in bed again with a yawn.

With his back to him, the dragon inhaled sharply and closed his eyes at the new name and the obvious affection behind the words. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"Won't you be cold?" he asked.

The newly dubbed Na'ri turned around slowly, a mischievous look in his onyx eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

Hiccup blinked sleepily. "You can sleep with me if you want," he offered innocently, patting the space beside him.

Na'ri's eyes flashed with an emotion that was foreign to the young Viking. _'Oh, believe me; I _want_…' _he thought hungrily. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the inappropriate thoughts that were buzzing around in his brain; _'Soon. I won't rush him; he means too much to me.' _"Thank you, Hiccup. That's very kind of you," he said, climbing into bed beside him.

"'s nothin'," he mumbled, half-asleep already. "'d do anythin' f'r you."

The dragon's eyes swam for a moment as he breathed in steadily, staggered by his heartfelt words. "Me, too," he whispered, pulling the drowsy teen into his arms. "Oh, Hiccup," he whispered, brushing a few strands of auburn hair away from his face carefully. "I love you, _mi hjerte_."

But his boy was already asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Muttering to himself over his morning ale, Stoick the Vast shot a grumpy look over at the stairs leading to their bedrooms. The boy had the nerve to stroll in after his curfew with that arrogant _devil_ on his heels, as usual and now he thought he was entitled to a bit of a lie-in? Shaking his head with a few mumbled curses, Stoick made up his mind and headed for the steps. He loved his son, but he'd bent too many rules lately in regard to the dragon. Granted, it hadn't exactly been Hiccup's fault that the beast had rebelled and grabbed him last night, but still. The boy needed to teach the devil a few manners, at least. Besides, there was plenty to do in the village today in preparation for the summer Festival of Eostre, which was only a few days away and they could use all the helping hands they could get, no matter how scrawny. Nodding his head, having reached his decision on what he was going to say, whether the dragon was in the room or not – and he certainly hoped _not_ – he quietly opened the door…and sputtered a surprised curse.

The boy was in his bed, as he'd expected, but there was something else in there, too! Some winged devil was sprawled on the bed – under the _covers_! – with his son sleeping obliviously in his dark arms, pressed tightly against his naked midnight-blue chest. Upon further investigation, the devil appeared to be awake – his obsidian eyes were roaming his son's unconscious face with a look of awe – no, _worship_ – in them – and one clawed hand was combing through his reddish-brown hair gently, carefully, as if he were the most fragile thing in the world.

His revulsion brought him back to himself, along with his suspicions. "_Hiccup_!" he shouted, shaking in his rage. The devil glared at him, a look of extreme annoyance replacing the tender look that had been in his unnaturally-colored eyes merely a moment ago. The boy didn't stir. Ignoring the devil's irritation, the burly Viking stomped over to the bed and reached a massive arm out to grab him, only to be cut off when a dark wing wrapped around him protectively.

Beyond anger, now, Stoick snarled…

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Get away from my son, you _devil_!"

Hiccup awoke with a start. The feeling of absolute safety that he'd drifted off with hadn't left him because he was still in his dragon's warm arms. The only difference was that his grip on him was tighter by a fraction and his wing was wrapped around him protectively. "Na'ri?" he asked groggily, confused as to what had woken him in the first place since he was still so secure.

"It's all right, Hiccup," he smiled down at him reassuringly. "It's just your father."

"My…?" Hiccup trailed off with a sleepy yawn.

"Are you deaf? I said, put him _down _this instant! I'll not have you spiriting him away to do Odin knows what-"

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted, finally waking up completely. He sat up in bed, Na'ri's arms falling around his waist. "Dad, it's all right!" he said, springing out of bed, only to fall backward with a startled cry a moment later as his leg seized up. In one swift motion, Na'ri was behind him, and instead of falling in a collapsing heap onto the floor, he was caught around his waist and positioned onto his dragon's lap. "Thank you," he smiled at his best friend softly.

Stoick took one furious look at the compromising position – the Night Fury's arms were still wrapped securely around Hiccup's lower waist – and cursed loudly, lunging forward enough to grab his son's forearm in an iron grip. "Come here, boy!" he shouted, tugging on his arm.

Hiccup winced as his father unintentionally bruised him. Sucking in a pained breath, he flinched away from him. "You're hurting me!"

Paying no heed to him – he had to get his son away from this devil, after all – Stoick pulled him all the harder. There was a quick, blurred movement and suddenly his wrist was caught in a vice-like grip. The midnight-blue hand tightened in an impossibly strong hold around the lighter-skinned, muscular Viking. "Let. Him. Go," he snarled, eyelids narrowing to dark slits. "_Now_."

This only served to infuriate the vast leader even more. "And surrender my only son to the likes of you?" he snarled, refusing to acknowledge the throbbing of his wrist as the dragon tightened his fingers in his anger.

By this point, Hiccup had had enough. "Dad!" he pleaded, leaning forward until Na'ri released his hold on him, albeit reluctantly. "Stop it, Dad!" he said as he pulled his arm out of his father's grasp. He brought his hands up and placed them, palms flat on either of their chests in an effort to keep them away from each other. "This is just Na'ri – er, Toothless!"

Stoick scowled. "I knew it was that ruddy dragon the moment I walked in here, despite whatever new trick this is! The beast had his hands all over you, like, as I said last night, you're-"

"I am!" Hiccup shouted, averting his eyes with flushed cheeks as last night's memories came back to him in more detail.

Stoick's eyes narrowed dangerously. "'You are' what?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiccup swallowed nervously. "I-" he stopped speaking as Na'ri touched his clawed fingers to the boy's lips.

"It's all right, Hiccup. He wouldn't understand." Hiccup nodded.

"Either way," Stoick snarled, "I don't approve of this – whatever 'this' happens to be!" he said, pointing a finger toward the Night Fury.

Hiccup frowned. "Dad, that's not fair! He's still the same Toothless that-"

"He's got hands!"

Hiccup folded his arms, confused. "So?"

"'So?' He obviously can't keep them to himself, even more so now! It's not right!" Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted again. "And I don't like the way he looks at you, like… like you're…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Like I'm what?" Hiccup challenged him.

Stoick clenched his fists in his anger and revulsion at what he was about to say. "Like you're the brightest star in the heavens or something!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in his shock. Talk about an over-statement. He'd always wondered why the dragon stuck around with him, a boring, now crippled _human_. Since the moment they'd become friends, he'd known deep down that the magical creature would grow bored with him someday and most likely move on. After all, what was _he_ compared to the awesome power of the offspring of lightning and death? Even so, he stiffened as he waited for his best friend to correct the leader of the Tribe of Berk and for the pain that would surely follow.

He was surprised when the dragon laughed pleasantly. He looked up just in time to watch the strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and tug him backward until his back was pressed against his chest, similar to their position the previous evening.

"I like that, Stoick," he said, flashing his teeth in an amused smile. "I think I'll use it, especially since it just so happens to be true."

"What?" he hissed.

Hiccup could only stare in shock as Na'ri inclined his head. "Yes. I thought it was fairly obvious that this boy means the world to me," he announced, tightening his arms around him.

As Stoick continued to gawk, the Night Fury used the silence to his advantage. "Even so, I believe you, as his father, should know that while I do, in fact, intend to make Hiccup my mate, I am willing to wait until he is ready. Therefore, what you walked in on a few moments ago was not what you so obviously believed it was. Last night, at least," he added the last part with a devilish smirk, "my intentions were innocent, Stoick," he said. And then, because he had always been mischievous and he so loved to annoy the persistent human – not to mention the fact that Hiccup was just too adorable to resist – he dipped his head until he could nuzzle the boy's neck affectionately. "I assure you," he declared, sabotaging his innocent tone with an affectionate nip at Hiccup's sensitive skin.

At Hiccup's startled gasp, he pressed his lips to the spot in a lingering kiss.

"N-Na'ri, is that true?" Hiccup managed to ask in a dazed voice as his father had apparently been frozen in his shock.

Na'ri smiled gently at him. "Yes, as long as you're willing, _mi stråle stjerne_. You don't have to agree yet, of course, but I want to be perfectly clear: I will not lose to Astrid."

This was enough to snap the furious Viking out of his stunned stupor. "You're not to lay one cursed finger on my son, do you hear me!" he shouted, charging forward. "Get out of my house, _devil_!"

Na'ri smirked evilly. "Whatever pleases you, of course," he said and in one swift motion, he scooped the very surprised Hiccup into his arms and leapt out the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: I saw the movie three days ago and immediately had to write something. The Toothless/Hiccup pairing is too adorable for words, but I couldn't find any fics with a fiercely protective Human!Toothless, so I decided to write my own. So, review if you want me to continue. **

**Note: Let me just say that I have nothing against Stoick, I rather like him, actually, especially since he's voiced by the wonderful Gerard Butler! ;j However, this fic needs an antagonist and our rather judgmental, attack first, think later father was perfect for the job. **

**Also, I don't know if they can grow apples in Berk, but Hiccup gets to eat one, nevertheless! So, don't pester me about miniscule details like that, please.**

**By the way, I've decided to use Norwegian for "Dragonese." Here are the translations:**

_**Nattraseri: Night Fury. **_

_**mi hjerte: My heart.**_

_**stråle stjerne: Bright Star.**_


End file.
